Dance With You
by mairavelia
Summary: Mengenalmu, berdansa denganmu. Mungkin bisa menghilangkan rasa penatku. Sho-ai, Boys Love, Sasuke X Naruto. RnR?


A/N: Akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa, saya sering mendapat ide membuat fic bertemakan songfic. Dan itu sangat membantu saya, hehe. Lupakan bagian ini, mari kita mulai(?) ficnya.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dance With You © Maira Kanzaki**

**Just Can't Get Enough © Black Eyed Peas**

**Rated : T - T+**

**Pairing : SasukeNaruto**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : Boys Love, maybe Typo, maybe OOC, EYD aneh(?), dll.**

**Don't like it? Hate it? Please don't read this fanfic OR press 'back' button on your page browser, Thanks.**

**Saya ****menerima ****flame**** tentang alur, plot, cerita, typo, dll ****(dgn alasan logis).**** TAPI saya ****tidak ****menerima flame**** tentang ke-OOC-an chara dan ****Pairing.**

**Saya yakin Anda semua mengerti bahasa indonesia.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**Saturday, 21:35**

Sebuah Porsche hitam sedang melaju dengan kecepatan standar di sebuah jalan kota besar Konoha. Lampu malam kota Konoha yang berwarna-warni menyinari setiap inci sang Porsche. Menyebabkan mobil mewah itu lebih 'bersinar' dari biasanya.

Alunan lagu 'What a Wonderful World' terdengar lembut di dalam Porsche tersebut. Sang pemilik mobil ternyata seorang penikmat musik Jazz. Dapat terlihat dengan ekspresinya yang menikmati lagu, dan gerakkan tangannya yang sesekali mengetuk-ngetukkan stir mobil mengikuti irama lagu.

Namun, siapa yang menyangka bahwa orang ini sedang stress?

Bukan, bukan stress gangguan jiwa. Stress biasa yang dialami manusia normal jika banyak masalah. Kau tentu paham maksudku.

Ya, hanya dengan musik—terutama Jazz—yang mampu membantu sedikit menghilangkan stressnya. Kalau orang umum, mungkin akan ketempat ramai seperti diskotik, atau berbagi cerita dengan pasangannya untuk menghilangkan rasa stress.

Sayangnya, pria berumur 23 tahun ini tidak gampang bersosialisasi, ia benci tempat ramai. Dan ia masih single.

Ah, mungkin mengikuti saran salah satu temannya tidak ada salahnya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Dance With You**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Uchiha Sasuke, 23 tahun, Presiden Direktur muda perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang Teknologi dan Komunikasi, kini sedang menenggelamkan wajah tampannya diatas tumpukkan kertas putih –yang ingin dibakarnya-. Sesekali ia mengacak pelan rambutnya frustasi.

Semenjak seminggu yang lalu, sudah 23 karyawannya terpaksa ia PHK lantaran terbukti korupsi. Mungkin kalau korupsi uang, Sasuke tidak peduli karena kekayaan Uchiha bisa memenuhi sampai tujuh keturunannya nanti. Namun kasus ini beda, para pegawai mengkorup berbagai processor (bener gak tulisannya?) yang memang langka di dunia. Ya, Uchiha Corporation memang ahli dalam membuat gagasan, ide, untuk membuat teknologi dan informasi menjadi lebih memudahkan manusia. Salah satunya membuat processor yang rumit, bahkan Amerika pun belum sanggup membuatnya.

Sial, bisa bangkrut aku lama-lama! Sungutnya dalam hati.

Ia melirik kesal pada tumpukkan kertas di mejanya. Kertas-kertas yang berisi laporan kejahatan bawahannya. Beruntung Sasuke mempunyai bawahan andalan yang dapat dipercaya menyelidiki kasus korupsi ini, Hatake Kakashi.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk." Perintah Sasuke.

Pintu terbuka, dan tampaklah wan—err, pria berambut panjang dan memiliki mata nyaris tak berpupil. Masih memakai setelan jas krem dengan dasi abu-abu. Tangannya membawa dua buah kaleng minuman. Ia menutup pintu sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam ruangan, dan berhenti tepat di depan meja sang Presiden Direktur

"Belum pulang, Tuan Uchiha?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Senyum jahil.

Sasuke mendengus mendengar perkataan bawahannya, sekaligus sahabatnya. "Berhentilah bersikap formal, Neji, ini bukan jam kerja lagi."

Pemuda yang bernama lengkap Hyuuga Neji itu, terkekeh pelan. "Formal tidak formal pun, kau masih ketus seperti biasa."

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke seadanya.

Neji menyodorkan salah satu kaleng minuman kepada Sasuke, "Minumlah ini dulu, rileks sebentar."

Sasuke melirik kearah minuman kaleng yang disodorkan Neji padanya. Sebelum mulutnya terbuka untuk protes, Neji sudah duluan menyelanya, "Tidak baik minum kopi hitam terus tiap malam. Kebanyakan kafein tidak baik untuk otak cerdasmu, apalagi kau masih muda. Lagipula, jus tomat sebagai ganti kopi hitam tidak buruk 'kan?"

"Hm, baik sekali kau memperhatikanku," ujar Sasuke sinis. Namun tak urung, ia pun menerima sodoran minuman jus tomat kaleng tersebut, membukanya dan meneguknya hingga setengah.

Neji menarik sebuah kursi beroda diruangan Sasuke, dan mendudukinya di dekat Sasuke. "Jadi, kau masih stress dengan kelakuan pegawaimu?" tanya Neji, setelah itu ia membuka kaleng minuman Cappuchino miliknya dan meneguknya sedikit.

"Hn. Aku hanya berfikir, rasanya susah sekali menghilangkan rasa penat yang ditimbulkan para pegawai brengsek itu," jawab Sasuke. Kemudian ia menyandarkan badannya di kursi kebesarannya. Tampak sekali bahwa ia sedang banyak pikiran, meski sebagian besar tertutupi dengan wajah stoic-nya.

"Kau hanya butuh refreshing, Sasuke." Ujar Neji. Mau tak mau, ia kasihan juga melihat sahabatnya sejak SMP begitu stres dengan urusan pekerjaan.

"Kau tahu sendiri, aku benci keramaian."

"Mungkin kau bisa bercerita dengan orang terdekatmu agar rasa penatmu bisa terangkat sedikit?"

"Aku single sejak kelas 2 SMA, Neji. Dan kau tahu itu. Jika maksudmu mengejekku, lebih baik diam saja," ujar Sasuke kesal.

Neji mendengus. Terkadang sikap egois Uchiha keluar jika Sasuke sedang bermasalah, dan itu hal yang paling dibenci Neji. Ia mengusap mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Kini, ia yang stres menghadapi Sasuke.

"Tak bermaksud sedikit pun aku mengejekmu, Sasuke," ujar Neji berusaha sabar. "Sekali-kali, dengarkanlah masukkan dari orang-orang di sekitarmu."

"..." Sasuke diam tidak menjawab. Posisinya kini membelakangi Neji, menatap jendela. Meski tidak menjawab, Neji yakin Sasuke sedang menyimak perkataannya.

"Kau bisa datang ke bar, misalnya. Meski itu tempat yang ramai, namun setidaknya tempat itu tenang. Dan kau tahu? Ku dengar ada bar yang baru buka di Konoha, sekitar 1 kilometer dari sini, aku lupa namanya. Disana juga menyuguhkan pertunjukkan musik Jazz, Klasik, RnB, Hip-Hop, Pop dan sebagainya. Cobalah kesana, kau juga bisa memesan wine." Jelas Neji panjang lebar. Tekadnya menolong Sasuke menghilangkan stresnya benar-benar tulus.

Sesaat, tak ada tanggapan apapun dari Sasuke. Kemudian, Sasuke memutar kursinya, dan menatap Neji.

"Kau tahu, Neji? Tadi kau terdengar seperti sales girl."

Neji tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia tidak marah, justru ia merasa senang karena mendapat respon positif Sasuke, setidaknya Sasuke kini mau berubah menjadi lebih 'terbuka'.

"Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang di malam minggu, Sasuke. Aku harus pulang karena Gaara telah menungguku dirumah. Selamat malam," ucap Neji seraya bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi keluar, meninggalkan Sasuke yang bersiap-siap akan pergi ke tempat yang direkomendasikan Neji.

.

.

.

**La Chrysan.**

**22:00**

Dan disinilah Sasuke, masih berada di dalam mobilnya yang sudah terparkir rapi di area parkir sebuah bar, La Chrysan.

Tidak sulit mengetahui bar yang dimaksud Neji, karena hanya bar ini satu-satunya yang berada dalam jarak 1 kilometer arah barat dari kantornya. Lagipula, bar ini terkesan mewah dan elegan, dan juga besar.

Setelah memastikan mobilnya sudah terkunci, ia merapikan sedikit jas hitam yang dipakainya, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedalam.

Terlebih dahulu, ia menunjukkan Kartu Identitasnya kepada para penjaga, tanda bahwa ia telah cukup umur dan mempunyai hak untuk masuk kedalam.

Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam. Tata ruang khas Eropa Klasik begitu kental di ruangan ini. Meja kursi di counter yang terkesan mahal, para bartender yang cantik dan tampan, dan ketenangan yang terasa diruangan ini, membuat Sasuke merasa nyaman. Tidak rugi ia mengikuti saran Neji.

Sayup-sayup, terdengar lagu 'Don't Say You Love Me' milik The Corrs di salah satu sudut ruangan bar. Sasuke melirik dengan ekor matanya, tampaklah 'panggung' kecil di sebelah sana, dengan sebuah band yang membawakan lagu tersebut. Sang gadis yang menjadi vokalis, suaranya begitu merdu dan berhasil membuat orang-orang disana terpana melihatnya.

Sasuke tidak begitu tertarik melihat kecantikan sang vokalis, ia hanya menikmati suaranya. Kemudian ia mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi di counter bar. Posisinya sekarang membelakangi 'panggung' tersebut.

Seorang bartender, yang memakai kacamata hitam bulat, berjalan kearah Sasuke, "Pesan apa, Tuan?"

"Wine."

"Ada lagi?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, dimohon tunggu sebentar," sang bartender kemudian berjalan kearah tempat rak-rak berisi gelas kaca. Tangannya meraih salah satu gelas kaca, kemudian melapnya sebentar. Ditaruhnya gelas kaca tersebut di meja. Kemudian ia meraih sebuah botol besar berisi wine, melemparnya keatas, mengocoknya ke depan dan ke belakang punggungnya, kemudian membuka tutup botol dengan cekatan dan menuang isinya yang berwarna keputihan dan sedikit berbuih –akibat kocokkan- kedalam gelas tadi, dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Silahkan, Tuan."

"Hn."

Sasuke meneguk sedikit wine yang dipesannya. Kemudian, pandangannya mulai beralih ke segala penjuru. Semakin malam, pengunjung bar semakin ramai.

Ah, dia lupa bahwa ini malam minggu.

Beberapa orang datang menuju counter bar dan duduk disamping Sasuke. Mereka memesan minuman pula atau sekedar duduk mengobrol. Sasuke tidak tertarik dengan pengunjung manapun yang berada di counter ini.

"Kau lagi. Sudah lama tidak datang kemari. Kemana saja?"

"Gomen, Shino. Aku sedang banyak urusan."

Sasuke menoleh kearah sumber suara. Bartender yang melayaninya tadi –yang ternyata bernama Shino—sedang berbincang kearah –sepertinya pemuda—dihadapannya.

Lawan bicara Shino memakai jaket hitam dengan kupluk yang menutupi kepalanya, yang membuat Sasuke tidak tahu, apakah ia wanita atau pria. Ia memakai jeans biru gelap dan sneakers putih model laki-laki. Dan Sasuke segera tahu jenis gender lawan bicara Shino.

"Pesan apa?" tanya Shino.

"Kau tahu betul apa yang biasa ku pesan," jawab orang itu.

Shino hanya menggelengkan kepala singkat, "Maniak."

Terdengar pemuda itu terkekeh pelan. Kemudian ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tak sampai disitu, ia juga mengusap kepalanya dan membuat kupluk jaketnya otomatis terbuka.

Terlihatlah rambut pirang jabrik berantakkan mencuat ke segala arah. Dari samping, pipinya kecoklatan terlihat mulus dan memiliki tiga buah garis halus yang aneh di pipi pemuda itu.

Sasuke tertegun beberapa saat. Entah kenapa, pandangannya sangat susah dilepaskan oleh pemuda yang duduk berjarak dua kursi darinya. Ia melirik pemuda pirang itu lagi dengan ekor matanya.

Pemuda pirang itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di meja counter dengan kedua lengan sebagai bantalannya. Sesekali ia mengacak rambut pirangnya yang sudah berantakkan, menjadi tambah berantakkan.

Hmm, apakah dia juga sedang stres sepertiku? Apa dia butuh teman juga sepertiku? Ataukah—

Hei! Kenapa aku malah mengurusi orang yang bahkan tidak kukenal?

Sasuke merasa bingung sendiri. Dia merasa gila sekarang.

.

"Here." Shino menyodorkan satu gelas besar berisi minuman kecoklatan kepada pemuda dihadapannya.

Brandy.

"Thanks," ucap pemuda itu seraya menerima sodoran gelas Shino, dan meneguknya dengan agak tergesa-gesa.

Shino menatap prihatin pemuda langganan, sekaligus sahabat dihadapannya, "Separah apakah masalah yang kau hadapi sekarang, Naruto?"

Naruto –nama pemuda itu- menaruh gelas brandy –yang isinya tinggal setengah—sebelum akhirnya ia mendelik kearah Shino, "Parah." Kemudian ia mengacak pelan rambutnya.

"Memangnya masalah apalagi?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Dahinya mengkerut. Seolah beban yang dirasanya dapat membuat wajahnya terlihat tua beberapa tahun, "Sakura membatalkan pertunangan kami."

Bila saat ini Shino tidak memakai kacamata hitam bulatnya, maka dapat dipastikan orang-orang dapat melihat matanya membelalak, "Serius? Tapi kenapa?"

"Tentu saja. Entahlah—kurasa ia lebih memilih bersama pemuda beralis tebal maniak warna hijau itu. Rock Lee—kalau tidak salah." lirih Naruto.

Shino hanya menggelengkan kepala singkat, "Maklum saja jika kau stres sampai separah ini, kau 'kan sangat mencintai wanita berambut aneh itu."

Naruto hanya tersenyum tidak jelas. Ia meraih gelas dihadapannya, "Yeah, tapi aku tahu selamanya aku tidak boleh terpuruk masa lalu. Aku harus melupakan Sakura dan menghilangkan rasa penatku, makanya aku datang kesini," ia meneguk Brandy-nya sampai habis. "Segelas lagi, hanya kali ini saja."

Shino menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau pikir, mungkin kau akan menemukan pengganti Sakura di tempat seperti ini?" Kemudian tangannya meraih botol besar berisi brandy dan mengocoknya pelan. Kemudian ia menuangkan brandy tersebut ke gelas Naruto. "Setengah gelas saja, aku tidak mau kau memperkosa gadis hanya gara-gara mabuk dua gelas brandy."

Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi Shino, sebelum akhirnya ia meneguk brandy-nya –yang hanya diisi setengah gelas—sampai habis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke memandang kagum ke arah pemuda yang berada dihadapan Shino. Minum satu setengah gelas besar brandy hanya dalam waktu 7 menit? Apa dia gila?

Lagi, ia merasa out of character karena mengurusi kepentingan pribadi orang, yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya.

Ia meneguk wine putihnya sampai habis, kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya kearah salah satu bartender. Dan bartender itu menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Wine segelas lagi."

"Baiklah."

Bartender berambut coklat itu bergegas mempersiapkan wine lagi untuk Sasuke. Tentunya diselingi aksi akrobat dari sang bartender, yang berhasil membuat pengunjung yang melihatnya berdecak kagum.

.

"Selamat malam, Ladies and Gentlemen di La Chrysan," sapa seorang host wanita berambut hitam dan beriris merah bernama Kurenai. Ia memakai terusan berwarna merah maroon yang kontras dengan rambutnya. "Selamat datang di La Chrysan dan saya harap Anda semua menikmati semua yang telah di suguhkan La Chrysan."

Tepuk tangan diselingi siulan dan seruan para pelanggan bar terdengar setelah sang hosr berbicara.

"Malam ini, izinkan kami menampilkan perfomance terakhir dari Red Cloud sebagai penutup acara malam ini."

Lagi, respon positif diberikan kepada sang host oleh para pelanggan.

.

"Ini wine pesanan Anda, Tuan."

Sebuah gelas kecil berisi wine sekarang berada di hadapan Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke. Ia menyesap sedikit wine diteguknya. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada para pelanggan yang perlahan bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka, dan berjalan kearah panggung yang berada dibelakang Sasuke.

"Mau apa mereka?" tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa.

Tak disangka, pertanyaannya terjawab, "Mereka ingin menikmati perfomance Red Cloud, Tuan."

Sasuke menoleh, dan mendapati bartender yang barusan melayaninya, menjawab pertanyaannya. Sasuke baru menyadari, bartender di hadapannya memiliki semacam tatto segitiga merah di kedua pipinya.

Sasuke menaikkan alis, "Siapa Red Cloud?"

"Mereka penyanyi rap dan penari hiphop, beranggotakan tiga orang," jawab bartender itu, yang bernama Kiba.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat. Kemudian ia memutar kursinya, menatap kearah 'panggung' kecil dibelakangnya. Di depan panggung tersebut, para pelanggan bar telah ramai berada disana. Lantai marmer bergaya Eropa Klasik sekarang 'disulap' menjadi Dance Floor dadakkan.

"Dance Floor?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Kiba, sang bartender tersenyum, "Setiap Sabtu-Minggu, bar ini menyuguhkan perfomance DJ, Rap atau Hiphop. Jadi, bisa dibilang bar ini merangkap diskotik dadakkan setiap Sabtu-Minggu," jelasnya.

Sasuke mengangguk lagi. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada tiga orang yang baru saja naik ke atas panggung. Dua pria satu wanita.

"Selamat malam, para pelanggan setia La Chrysan," sapa sang wanita yang baru naik. Rambut dan matanya berwarna biru. Ia memakai jepitan bunga origami di sisi kepalanya. Ia memakai hot pants hiam dan sepatu boot berwarna sama. Wanita itu memakai baju berwarna putih yang cukup ketat sehingga menampilkan tubuhnya yang ideal.

Para pelanggan yang berada di 'dance floor' bertepuk tangan meriah menyambut wanita berambut biru tersebut. Di sebelahnya ada seorang pria tampan berambut merah kecoklatan melambai kearah para pelanggan. Ia memakai kaus merah dilapisi jaket biru dongker yang tidak di kancing. Jeans biru gelap dan sneakers merah beraksen putih menghiasi kakinya. Ia memakai topi berwarna putih yang agak dimiringkan, khas penyanyi rap.

Di sebelah pria erambut merah, ada juga pria berambut oranye dengan banyak piercing di wajahnya. Ia mengalungkan sebuah headphone besar bewarna putih-hijau. Ia memakai kaus hitam bergambar awan merah. Dirinya sekarang berada dibelakang meja yang audio. Ia seorang DJ.

"Mereka Red Cloud?" tanya Sasuke.

Kiba mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Betul Tuan. Yang wanita bernama Konan, yang berambut merah bernama Sasori, yang memakai piercing bernama Yahiko, tapi kami biasa memanggilnya Pain atau Pein."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Matanya terus menatap para personil Red Cloud yang kini sedang bersiap-siap membawakan lagu.

.

"Red Cloud?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat siapa yang berada di atas 'panggung.'

"Ah, benar. Aku lupa memberitahumu kalau mereka datang." Jawab Shino sambil mengelap gelas-gelas yang seperti tidak ada habisnya.

"Pantas saja pengunjung hari ini ramai sekali. Ternyata Red Cloud datang," Naruto menarik kesimpulan sambil mengangguk singkat. Kemudian ia melihat, para pengunjung bar satu-persatu meninggalkan tempat duduk mereka, dan beralih menuju 'dance floor'.

"Tidak berdansa?" tanya Shino.

Naruto mendengus. Biasanya orang-orang akan berdansa berpasangan di dance floor jika Red Cloud tampil, dan ia akan turun bersama Sakura. Namun, sekarang berbeda.

"Tidak." Jawabnya.

Shino tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto. Senyum penuh arti.

"Kau akan berdansa, Naruto. Kau tentu tahu 'sifat' para personil Red Cloud."

.

**Boy I think about it every night and day**

**I'm addicted wanna jump inside your love**

**I wouldn't wanna have it any other way**

**I'm addicted and I just can't get enough**

**(Konan)**

**.**

Suara sang vokalis, Konan, mengalun merdu dan terdengar di seluruh penjuru bar. Orang-orang di 'dance floor' mulai –sedikit—meliuk-liukkan badan mereka, menikmati alunan musik.

Bangku-bangku di sebelah Sasuke mulai ditinggalkan oleh para pemiliknya, yang juga akan turun ke 'dance floor'. Dan kosonglah dua bangku di sebelah Sasuke.

Namun tidak sepenuhnya kosong.

Sasuke melirik kesebelahnya, dua bangku disampingnya telah kosong, begitu pula bangku yang lainnya, yang ditinggal pemiliknya menuju dance floor.

Kecuali bangkunya dan—bangku pemuda pirang.

**.**

**I just can't get enough**

**I just can't get enough**

**I just can't get enough**

**I just can't get enough**

**.**

Sasori memegang mic di tangan kanannya. Tangannya mulai bergerak kesana-kemari, khas penyanyi rap.

.

Naruto masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya di meja bar. Sebenarnya ia ingin turun ke dance floor, namun segera diurungkan niatnya itu. Tidak bersemangat.

Entah kenapa, ia merasakan 'sesuatu' yang cukup kuat terus menuju kearahnya. Mula-mulanya ia menghiraukannnya. Namun, aura 'sesuatu' itu semakin kuat.

Tidak tahan, ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Pandangannya meluas ke setiap penjuru bar. Dan yang ia dapati, hanya bangku dan meja kosong yang telah ditinggalkan pemiliknya turun ke dance floor.

Kemudian ia berbalik ke belakang, melihat para pelanggan sedang berdansa ria di dance floor. Di panggung, ia melihat Pain sedang mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas, sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk memutar piringan hitam.

Sasori dan Konan sedang bernyanyi bergantian.

Lalu Naruto menoleh kearah kanan. 'Aura'-nya semakin kuat. Dan pandangan Naruto menemukan sebuah bangku yang tidak kosong –ada yang mendudukinya—yang hanya berjarak dua bangku kosong dari tempat duduknya.

Seorang pria muda berwajah tampan, memakai setelan jas rapi khas workaholic, sedang menatap kearahnya.

**.**

**Honey got a sexy on steamin**

**She givin hotness a new meanin**

**Perfection mama you got a brother**

**Dreamin dreamin**

**.**

Sasuke merasa jantungnya hampir meloncat keluar ketika mendapati tatapannya dibalas oleh pemuda pirang tersebut.

Iris mata pemuda itu berwarna biru bagai langit, kulitnya agak kecoklatan dan mukanya agak memerah akibat meminum brandy. Menambah kesan manis pada wajahnya.

Tunggu! Tadi aku berpikir apa?

Damn! Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Pasti gara-gara wine dan masalah kerjanya, ia menjadi berpikir yang tidak jelas.

Oh, jangan menyanggah pikiranmu itu, Uchiha. Kau hanya belum sadar**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. 'Kenapa orang itu terus menatapku?'

Pria yang menatapnya kemudian menoleh kearah meja bar. Menyudahi acara kontak mata mereka.

Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama, ia melirik ke arah lain dan berhenti menatap pria misterius itu.

Namun aneh. Entah kenapa, hati dan pikirannya seakan 'memaksa' dirinya untuk terus menatap pria yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Naruto pun baru sadar, hanya dirinya dan pria itu yang tidak turun ke dance floor.

Lagi, Naruto melirik ke arah pria itu, yang ternyata melakukan hal yang sama.

**.**

**Damn, baby I'm beamin**

**I'm try holler at you, I'm screamin**

**Let me love you down this evenin**

**(Sasori)**

**Love me, love me you know you are my demon**

**(Konan)**

**.**

Para pelanggan yang berada di dance floor berteriak histeris melihat duet Sasori dan Konan. Sasori mulai menggerakan kakinya kesana-kemari, shuffle. Terkadang, ia memainkan topinya, membolak-balikkan topi itu di kepalanya.

Konan menari disamping Sasori. Tangannya terangkat keatas, mengajak para pengunjung bar mengikuti gerakkannya.

Pain sesekali memanggutkan kepalanya, mengikuti alunan musik hiphop yang diputarnya. Sepasang telinganya kini dibalut headphone yang tadi digantung di lehernya.

Para personil Red Cloud memang sekilas terlihat serius membawakan lagu mereka. Namun, jika ada yang jeli melihat penampilan mereka, pasti akan melihat bahwa baru saja, Konan dan Sasori saling bersikut dan mengangguk memberi isyarat satu sama lain. Sedangkan Pain mengangguk paham, matanya terus melirik kearah dua buah kursi yang masih ada pemiliknya.

Yang perlu kalian ketahui adalah : para personil Red Cloud selalu mengajak orang-orang di sekitarnya untuk menari dan _have fun _bersama. Tidak ada yang dibiarkan tidak ikut.

Ya, itulah 'sifat' Red Cloud.

**.**

**Girl, we could form a team and**

**I could be the king you could be the queen and**

**My mind dirty and it don't need cleanin**

**I love you long time so you know the meanin**

**.**

Atmosfir di meja counter bar terasa tidak mengenakkan. Di karenakan dua orang pria yang duduk berjarak dua kursi, yang sedari tadi saling melempar pandang.

Sesekali melirik, sesekali mendegus dan sesekali memutar bola mata mereka.

Sasuke merasa ada yang janggal sekarang, berulang kali ia kepergok tengah melirik pemuda pirang tersebut oleh sang objeknya sendiri. Namun berulang kali pula ia memergoko pemuda pirang tersebut sedang melirik dirinya.

Oh, ayolah! Ini seperti cinta monyet anak SD yang saling malu-malu. Padahal umurnya sekarang 23 tahun!

Berulang kali Naruto menghela nafas. Ia sadar, tingkah laku 'melirik-dan-dilirik' ini sangat tidak lucu dan kekanakkan. Usianya sudah 20 tahun, tidaklah lucu bermain lirik-lirikkan seperti ini.

Kemudian Naruto memejamkan matanya, menikmati lagu dan suara Red Cloud. Lebih baik seperti ini daripada harus terus melirik pria aneh disampingnya.

**.**

**Oh baby I can't come down so please come help me out**

**You got me feelin high and I can't step off the cloud**

**And I just can't get enough**

**(Sasori)**

**.**

Ketika Sasori mulai menyanyikan sepotong reff dari lagu tersebut, Konan perlahan turun dari panggung dan berjalan kearah dance floor. Badannya yang ideal memudahkannya menyusup dari para pengunjung. Histeris para pengunjung semakin terdengar keras ketika dirinya turun.

Namun, turun ke dance floor untuk menari diantara pengunjung bukanlah tujuannya saat ini.

Konan menyeringai puas ketika dirinya berhasil melewati 'lautan' manusia di belakangnya. Ia terus berjalan pelan, sepelan mungkin agar tujuannya tercapai.

Menuju dua orang yang duduk di counter bar.

.

Tangannya mengelus pundak Sasuke pelan dan melingkarkannya di sekeliling pundak pria tersebut. Sasuke, yang kaget dengan sentuhan tiba-tiba tersebut, menoleh kebelakang. Sebelum dirinya melihat dengan jelas siapa yang berbuat kurang ajar –menurutnya—dagunya ditarik mendekat ke wajah sang pelaku dengan lembut.

Konan.

**.**

**Boy I think about it every night and day**

**I'm addicted wanna jump inside your love**

**.**

Ketika pandangannya dan pandangan Sasuke bertemu, Konan bernyanyi bagian miliknya. Setelah itu, ia menarik lengan Sasuke, namun tidak sampai sang pemilik lengan beranjak dari kursinya.

Ia pun menghampiri kursi Naruto. Kemudian memeluk pemuda itu sebentar. Naruto diam tidak melawan karena ia sudah hafal dengan sentuhan Konan yang tiba-tiba.

Konan melakukan hal yang sama, ia menyentuh dagu Naruto, membuat wajah Naruto dan wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Kemudian ia bernyanyi.

**.**

**I wouldn't wanna have it any other way**

**I'm addicted and I just can't get enough**

**(Konan)**

**.**

Konan melepas tangannya dari dagu Naruto. Kemudian ia menarik lengan Naruto, dan hampir menyatukannya dengan lengan Sasuke –yang tadi juga ia tarik-. Kemudian, Konan berjalan mundur ke belakang. Dua buah telunjuknya ia tarik, memberi isyarat agar dua pria itu mengikutinya.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto bertatapan lagi.

Bukan, sekarang mereka tidak lagi saling melirik, namun berpandangan secara terang-terangan.

Sasuke ragu. Awalnya ia ingin turun ke dance floor karena terkena 'bujukkan' Konan. Namun sebagai Uchiha, ia gengsi mengajak seseorang untuk berdansa dengannya.

Terlebih lagi, orang yang tak dikenalnya.

Sasuke terkejut lagi ketika ia melihat kepala pemuda itu dimiringkan, seperti menunjuk kearah dance floor, disertai cengiran lebarnya.

Pemuda itu yang mengajaknya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tanda bahwa ia menyetujui ajakkan pemuda itu. Mereka pun bangkit dari kursi masing-masing, dan berjalan beriringan menuju dance floor.

**.**

**I just can't get enough**

**I just can't get enough**

**I just can't get enough**

**I just can't get enough**

**.**

Konan menyeringai ketika rencananya berhasil

.

Sasuke dan Naruto kini telah turun ke dance floor. Sebelumnya, mereka sempat jadi pusat perhatian karena 'insiden' Konan yang mendatangi mereka.

Mereka menari dengan tempo pelan. Awalnya, tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan, sebelum akhirnya;

"Hei."

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan menarinya sebentar, ketika pemuda dihadapannya menegurnya.

"Apa?"

"A-Ano," Naruto gugup untuk bertanya, "Emm, kenapa tadi Anda terus memperhatikan saya?"

Sasuke kini sedang berusaha menahan tawanya, karena tampang pemuda di hadapannya seperti orang bodoh. Lucu.

"Hn, entahlah. Mungkin karena tampangmu yang aneh, tidak seperti orang Jepang kebanyakan."

**.**

**Honey got me runnin like I'm Flo Jo**

**Signs her name on my heart with an X-O**

**Love's so sweet got me vexed oh**

**I wanna wish it right back like presto, yes**

**.**

Dahi Naruto berkedut mendengar penjelasan pria tampan namun menyebalkan di hadapannya. "Brengsek, kau."

Pria di depannya hanya menyeringai, "Aku bukan brengsek, tapi Sasuke."

"Yeah, Sasuke-brengsek. Seenaknya saja kau mengatai wajahku."

Naruto membalikkan badannya, namun tidak menjauh. Ia lebih memilih melihat perfomance Red Cloud dibanding harus bertatapan dengan Sasuke.

Namun, belum lama ia membalikkan badannya, Naruto merasa ditarik dari belakang.

**.**

**Meantime I wait for the next time**

**She come around 'fore I toast to the best time**

**We lol back and forth on the next line**

**She got me fishin for her love I confess I'm**

**Somethin 'bout her smile and that combo**

**.**

"Menghindar, eh?"

Ternyata Sasuke-lah yang menarik Naruto. Kini keduanya berhadapan satu sama lain. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Naruto dan mendekapnya erat. Sehingga membuat jarak mereka hanya beberapa inci saja.

Sasuke senang menggoda pemuda yang lebih muda darinya ini. Ia juga menahan senyum ketika semburat merah menghiasi muka kecoklatan itu.

Kini Sasuke mengakui, ia tertarik.

"Kau bahkan belum memperkenalkan namamu, dasar tidak sopan," lanjut Sasuke.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto menyeringai jahil. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya menuju pangkal dasi Sasuke, kemudian bergerak naik perlahan ke wajah Sasuke, dan mengusap pipinya pelan.

Sasuke terkejut melihat respon Naruto. Namun rasa terkejutnya dengan mudah ia tutupi dengan wajah stoic-nya. Namun, ia merasakan desir aneh ketika tangan kecoklatan itu mengusap wajahnya.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Kini, mulutnya berada tepat di depan telinga Sasuke.

"Ibuku bilang, jangan memperkenalkan diri kita sembarangan ke orang asing," bisiknya pelan. Kemudian ia menarik wajahnya dari telinga Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Hn. Mommy's little boy," ejek Sasuke. Sedikit kecewa juga karena belum berhasil mendapatkan nama pemuda itu.

**.**

**Got me high and I ain't comin down, yo**

**My heart's pumpin out louder than electro**

**She got me feelin like Mr. Robotto**

**.**

Naruto bersiul keras ketika dirinya baru saja melihat Sasori menunjukkan keahliannya menari hiphop sambil bernyanyi. Tangannya terangkat dan ia mulai menari.

"Hei, Teme. Let's dance!" ajaknya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar panggilannya dari pemuda-yang-belum-dia-tahu-namanya. Setidaknya, dengan memberi julukkan 'teme' padanya, pemuda pirang itu akan tidak mudah melupakan dirinya.

Ia pun mengikuti Naruto, menyeimbangkannya menari—tentunya dengan batasan masih jaga image-. Dan entah sejak kapan, tangan kanannya sudah melingkari bahu Naruto.

**.**

**Oh baby I can't come down so please come help me out**

**You got me feelin high and I can't step off the cloud**

**And I just can't get enough.**

**(Sasori)**

**.**

"Mereka semua temanmu, Dobe?"

"Iya, semua personel RC dulu adalah senpai-ku di SMA. Dan—hei! Apa maksudmu 'Dobe'? aku tidak bodoh!"

Mungkin hanya mereka berdua yang berdansa sambil bertengkar. Namun, mereka menikmatinya.

Lalu, alunan musik berubah menjadi lebih slow, menandakan saatnya Konan beraksi.

**.**

**Boy I think about it every night and day**

**I'm addicted wanna jump inside your love**

**.**

Wanita cantik itu perlahan turun dari panggung, berjalan ke tengah-tengah penonton dan berada tepat di samping Sasuke dan Naruto, sambil terus bernyanyi.

**.**

**I wouldn't wanna have it any other way**

**I'm addicted and I just can't get enough**

**(Konan)**

**.**

Mendadak, musik berubah menjadi tempo disco yang lebih cepat.

.

**This is mega switch up!**

**.**

Tangan kanan Konan dinaikkan keatas, disusul Naruto yang mengikutinya. Kemudian, seluruh pelanggan bar juga menaikkan tangan mereka keatas. Sasuke pun mengikutinya. Bahkan para bartender yang ada di counter juga ikut men-hand's up-tangan mereka.

Kemudian, datanglah Sasori yang juga turun dari panggung ke dance floor. Ia berdiri disamping Konan. Dan itu sontak membuat para wanita menjerit histeris.

Sasori mulai menyanyikan lagu, dengan tangan yang melambai diatas.

.

**Switch up!**

**Switch up!**

.

"Yeah, gerakkan tanganmu seperti ini, Sasuke!" seru Naruto karena suara musik yang keras mengalahkan suaranya. Kemudian ia mencontohkan gerakan tangannya agr Sasuke mengikutinya.

"Kaku sekali, kau jarang berdansa dan menari seperti ini?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke tidak mengikuti gerakannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka tempat ramai." Jawab Sasuke jujur.

"Oh, come on! Tidak semua tempat ramai itu menyebalkan. Seperti bar ini contohnya, aku selalu kesini akhir minggu untuk menghilangkan rasa penat dan stresku selama kuliah dan bekerja. Dan berhasil," ujar Naruto sambil terus menari hiphop mengikuti gerakan Sasori, sebisanya.

**.**

**I just can't**

**Switch up!**

**.**

"Hm, mungkin kau benar, stresku hilang karena menemukan sesuatu yang menarik," kata Sasuke sambil mengikuti gerakan Naruto.

Naruto menolehkan wajahnya kearah Sasuke, matanya berbinar. "Benarkah? Apa itu?"

Sejenak, Sasuke tidak menjawab. Tangannya melingkar dibahu Naruto, dan membawa wajah pemuda itu mendekat padanya. Kemudian ia menatap Naruto dalam-dalam.

"Kau."

**.**

**Not, sunk in your bed rock**

**Caught, up in your love shock**

**Knocked, out by your cold shot**

**I'm stuck in your head like**

**Switch up!**

**.**

"A-Aku?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

Sasuke kemudian melepas pelukkannya, "Hn."

"Apa maksud 'Hn'-mu itu?"

"Menurutmu?"

Dahi Naruto mengkerut, berpikir. "'Ya'. Benar kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

**.**

**Can't get out won't when**

**Makin' me feign, give it to me**

**I want it all, know what I mean**

**Your love is a dose of ectasy**

**.**

Musik semakin lama semakin pelan. Pain, sang DJ mulai menepukkan kedua tangannya keatas. Diikuti oleh orang-orang di dance floor.

"Jadi, apa stres mu sudah hilang?" tanya Naruto sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya.

"Hn."

Entah mengapa, Naruto merasa 'Hn' Sasuke kali ini berarti 'ya'. "Kalau begitu, ucapkanlah terimakasih untukku, Sasuke," pinta Naruto.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Naruto mendelik kesal kearah Sasuke. "Gah! Aku tidak akan memberitahukan namaku!" ancamnya.

Sasuke tertawa pelan. Sebuah 'kejadian langka' seorang Uchiha Sasuke tertawa seperti itu. Ya, ia merasa bahagia sekarang. Stres yang dialaminya beberapa jam yang lalu seakan menguap sudah ketika ia bertemu dengan Naruto. Ia pun merangkul Naruto lagi dan—

Cup!

-mencium pipi Naruto.

"Terimakasih untuk malam ini," bisik Sasuke.

Dan Naruto hanya terdiam dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

**.**

**Switch up!**

**Addicted. I can't get**

**Away from you**

**I'm missin. Switch up!**

**.**

"Err, iya sama-sama," jawab Naruto. Ia berusaha keras menetralkan gugupnya dan jantungnya yang berpompa lebih cepat. Sebulir keringat menetes di pelipisnya.

"Tidak usah gugup. Bar ini 'kan ber-AC, harusnya kau tidak berkeringat seperti itu," tunjuk Sasuke ke arah pelipis Naruto.

Dahi Naruto berkedut.

"Ini gara-gara kau!"

**.**

**I want your lovin right next to me**

**And I can't**

**.**

"Kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto ketika musik hampir saja selesai.

"Mungkin besok? Kau bilang kau kesini hari Sabtu dan Minggu 'kan?"

"Baiklah, kita akan bertemu besok. Dan berdansa lagi—ttebayo!"

"Hn."

Mereka kemudian mempertemukan kedua tangan mereka. Malam ini akan berakhir, begitu juga dengan pertemuan mereka.

Namun, masih ada hari esok, 'kan?

**.**

**I can't**

**Erase you out of my memory**

**I just can't**

**Switch up!**

**.**

"And, Sasuke," ujar Naruto seraya melepas genggaman tangan mereka berdua secara perlahan.

"Hn?"

Naruto menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. "Jangan lupakan teman barumu si Dobe ini. Lebih gampang jika kau memanggilku Uzumaki Naruto, ok?" ucapnya. Ketika genggaman tangan mereka telah sepenuhnya terlepas, Naruto membalikkan badannya meninggalkan Sasuke, beriringan dengan selesainya lagu yang dibawakan RC.

'Jadi, namanya Naruto ya?' batin Sasuke. Kemudian ia menyeringai dengan seringaian andalannya.

'Tentu saja aku takkan melupakanmu, sampai kapanpun.'

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

GYAAA! Ampuni sayaaa!

Saya belum ahli membuat oneshoot, jadinya seperti ini. Maklumi saya T_T

Oneshoot pertama terpanjang yang saya buaat!, akhirnya selesai juga *ngelap keringet*

Akhir-akhir ini saya lagi suka bgt sama lagu Just Can't Get Enough. Meski lagunya hiphop dan rap, tapi ada padua slow-nya juga, cocok buat tidur =3. Yg belom punya lagunya segera download, biar lebih 'menyatu' dgn fic ini.

Then, entah kenapa ditengah-tengah lagu, tiba-tiba mncullah ide buat fic ini. Dan menurut saya, feel-nya lebih cocok buat S.N jadinya gini deehh.

Whew, Shino OOC ya disini? Banyak omong, senyum pula. Gomen Shino FC, abisnya saya gatau lagi harus memakai tokoh siapa. Kalau Shika terus, bosen juga.

Dan yang harus Minna-san tahu adalah :

NOSEBLEED GAK BRENTI NGEBAYANGIN SASORI NGERAP SAMBIL NARI HIPHOP! KYAA! SASORI-SAMAA! AKU LOPELOPE PADAMUU :* :3

Okelaah, langsung ajaa :

**Review?**

**Jakarta, 22 Agustus 2011**

**-Mai-**


End file.
